


Steel-Toed Boots

by maurquez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurquez/pseuds/maurquez
Summary: THERE IS NOTHING IN HERE YET. DON'T BE A DUMBASS.





	Steel-Toed Boots

who cares motherfuckers


End file.
